Coordinator's Malady
by The Chibi Vampire
Summary: On Hold - A disease has struck millions...of coordinators? PLANTS has been infested with a disease made just for them, and at the same time Athrun visits there. Cagalli then learns that Athrun and the others are infested, so she must find the cure...how?


**_Coordinator's Malady  
_**Written by: Kiki

Chapter 1: Trip to PLANTS

"Is there any reason to be in this state representative?" He asked, and she chuckled.

"Of course. When in such situations, you must act how I am right now. There is no chance that Orb will get stuck in another war like last time be re-joining the Earth Alliance. Orb is it's own nation, not that of the EA or the AF. Plus, what kind of person would I be to force you to fight against your best friend?" She replied, and the bluenette shrugged.

"A bad one."

She chuckled once again as he followed her in his Orb uniform. Athrun of course was an Orb admiral, while Cagalli was still representative, and a strong one to boot. With Athrun helping her make the right choices, she seemed to be in a much happier and safer state right now.

"Maybe, maybe not." Cagalli grinned and Athrun sent a quick glare at her he only sent during the second war.

"No need to start another fuss." He muttered, and she placed her small hand in his. Finally realising they were in a quieter, less populated area, Athrun clenched her hand and pulled her to his chest. "Peace at last."

Cagalli looked up at him and smiled, closing her eyes as his chest seemed to have made a nice pillow for the almost asleep blonde.

"Cagalli, you can't fall asleep yet, you have another meeting!" Athrun exclaimed, but she was already fast asleep, almost falling to the ground. He placed one arm under her back, and the other under her thighs, and so he picked her up in his arms, and walked to his car and placed her in.

Walking to the other side, he sent a quick message to the head council, informing them that the meeting was to be postponed due to Cagalli's weakness to hold out.

Posting it on the bulletin board, Athrun stepped outside and sat inside the driver's seat, looking at the blonde on his right. Smiling, he turned on the car and began driving downhill where their new home could be found.

He of course stared at the ocean while driving, the water twinkling under the sunset, and a smile crept up his face.

"Athrun…" she moaned, and Athrun turned to see Cagalli asleep. Confused, she began to talk in her sleep once again. "Athrun, don't leave me again…"

Chuckling, Athrun woke Cagalli and so she sat up and noticed Athrun watching her.

"I won't leave you…" He grinned, and Cagalli realised she was sleep talking, and she then turned to the rocks that were on her side. She glared at it while Athrun zoomed the road, and finally got to the end of the hill.

"How much did you hear? And what about the meeting?"

Athrun chuckled.

"Not much, except that last part. Oh, and yeah, the meeting is postponed." He replied, staring at the road in front of him. Of course they were under tall willow trees, so it seemed like a forest.

"What? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Whose fault is it that they fall asleep on the spot?" Athrun questioned, giving her a look that made her turn away, embarrassed. "Exactly…now we got to get home, and _you_ got to get to bed." He stated, and Cagalli's eyes light up.

"Come with me?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I can't. Remember, I have to go to PLANTS tonight and talk with Kira and Lacus. Also, I'm going to meet up with Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin. After that, I'm going to meet up with Yzak and Dearka. It's been two years since I last saw those two, and I promise Shinn and the others I'd meet them."

Cagalli smiled and nodded.

"Sure…" She whispered, remembering that Athrun had told her he would be meeting up with Shinn and the others for Meyrin's birthday. Athrun was too worried to leave Cagalli alone _as_ the representative, even though Kira, Lacus and him all tried to convince her she wasn't ready for the job.

'_So you're saying I'm too immature for the job?' the blonde had asked in an angry state, glaring at her brother and Athrun. _

_Kira, of course, nervously chuckled and smiled meekly. _

'_No, we're not saying that, we're just saying that someone could do your job in a better way than you can.' He replied, shook his head and sighed. 'I mean from what happened two years ago wasn't just a coincidence of you becoming representative. If it weren't for you finally awakening, we wouldn't have been here now. Orb wouldn't have been here now…'_

_Athrun nodded._

_'He's got a point there Cagalli. Maybe if we try to actually find a better candidate who isn't as confused as you were back then, then none of that will ever happen again!' he stated._

_Cagalli stared at the ground as a soft, warm hand was placed on her shoulder._

'_You could try it out you know. It might not be a great idea, but it wouldn't hurt would it? I mean, this is for the sake of yourself and for Orb, I think it would be best if you try to find someone who could probably take your place.' Lacus stated, and smiled. Cagalli sighed and nodded._

'_I guess you guys are right…' She whispered, and then her head shot up. 'No, you guys __are__ right. I should make a little 'audition' if you know what I mean.' Cagalli stated, and smiled. Athrun hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head._

'_That'a girl.' He chuckled, and Cagalli smiled._

"Thank you Cagalli…" Athrun stated and kissed her lightly on the lips while then turning back to the road and making a sharp turn to the left that lead to the city. Of course he had to drive slower than before, and he was out in public, he didn't mind.

Athrun pulled the roof up so people didn't notice Cagalli and attack the car or her, and pulled up the tinted windows instead of the clear ones.

"When did you get this installed?" She asked, stunned. Athrun chuckled.

"A while ago, ever since the last incident." He replied, remembering the time that many 'admirers' attacked Cagalli. After the war, she of course had become a much 'hotter' and smarter girl, and so Athrun had to make sure she was under stronger protection.

Cagalli smiled and looked out the window seeing the civilians walking happily under the colourful and beautiful sky, and so she sighed.

Athrun got a private jet to PLANTS, so he didn't have to wait more than an hour, and his jet left at 11:30. That left the two of them about three hours together, and so she sighed.

"Cagalli, stop stressing. I'll be back in two days I promise, _nothing_ will happen to you. And if something does happen, you still have Kisaka and Manna to help you. I promise you'll be safe." He stated, staring at the road ahead. Cagalli turned to Athrun and then back to the road as well, nodding quietly.

"Of course…" She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the headrest. "I know I can trust you…" She murmured, and drifted to sleep. Athrun chuckled quietly, not to wake her up, and then turned back to the road and sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow will be a nicer day for you Cagalli…tomorrow should be a nicer day for me too…" Athrun smiled, and laughed quietly once again. "You want to know why? Because that means I'm one day closer to being with you again." He whispered, and pecked her lightly on the lips, then finally parking in the driveway.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_So, even though I first was an Athrun x Cagalli, then Athrun x Meyrin, now I'm both, but more on the Athrun x Meyrin side. I feel that both pairings are nice, so since I am a huge Meyrin fan, I will be using her in this story, but not as Athrun's lover. There will be some romance between the two, but that's only because Athrun's going to be delusional. _

_Malady, means 'disease' so technically the title reads 'Coordinator's Disease'. The reason I chose this plot will be explained on my LJ of course, and a lot of other things. I've had this story in mind for a long time, and I've got a good idea what will be happening later on._

_I would've posted this sooner, but something was messed up with , so I couldn't post it, and that means I got more time on the second chapter._

_I hope this story becomes interesting, so please review!_

_Your friend,_

_Kiki_


End file.
